


Day By Day

by nerakrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the note says. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day By Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for teddy_fest at LJ (2011) for prompt #28: auror desk!sex.

Scorpius was sitting on Teddy's desk when he entered his office, intending to review the file he was carrying. Teddy stopped short in the doorway, eyebrows shot up in surprise, though why, he didn’t know.

"Scorpius," he said, indifferent. Scorpius didn't reply, just watched Teddy as he walked around the desk, leafing through the file once more before he set it down. Only then did Scorpius slide off the desk.

"Teddy." He spoke softly, resting his hand on Teddy's elbow. Scorpius' eyes had that unreadable look that Teddy had come to associate with their clandestine meetings in his office. It was some kind of prelude to everything that happened after and that day, Teddy wasn’t sure he was up to it.

"I'm not Al," Teddy said simply, brushing his hand off.

"And I'm not James," Scorpius countered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't talk about James." Teddy rifled through the files on his desk, looking for a reason to leave – he was sure he had something that needed Harry's inspection there somewhere. "You've no right to talk about James."

"Does it matter?" Scorpius asked, eyebrow raised in condescension. "You and James aren't getting back together."

"Just _leave it_ ," Teddy snapped. He picked up a random file, blowing all excuses to the wind, and made to leave the office. Scorpius shot out an arm to stop him, hand pressing firmly against his chest.

" _I'm_ here," he said. "And _I_ want you."

Teddy stared at him incredulously, but Scorpius' eyes remained unchanged. There was no hint of fire in them, only casual coolness.

"I was in the field today," Scorpius said then and Teddy understood what he was doing in his office, noticed for the first time the little signs of pent up energy and frustration. Scorpius' lower lip twitched lightly and there was the faintest hint of pink on his cheeks. His left fist – the one that wasn't at Teddy's chest, holding him back – was clenched tightly.

"I," Teddy said, looking at Scorpius' twitching lip. "I'm still not Al."

"I can't have Al," Scorpius replied calmly. "But I can have you."

Teddy didn't know how many times they've had this conversation already and he had half a mind to push Scorpius away, for real this time, a lurking voice in the back of his head telling him their relationship was _unhealthy_ – but Scorpius was hard to push away.

He had a tendency to come back, relentless, and push and push and push until Teddy caved.

This time, Teddy thought he might shove him away, but then Scorpius' hand on his chest pulled at his robe and his lips parted and Teddy was kissing him.

Teddy might give in again, one last time, but next time he definitely wouldn't.

"Wait," Teddy said, pushing Scorpius off him. He threw the file onto the desk and closed the door, locked it and put up a Silencing Charm. "Couldn't have waited until I'd closed the door?"

"You'd have left through that door, instead of closing it, if I hadn't kissed you first," Scorpius pointed out. He'd seated himself on Teddy's desk again. Teddy grumbled, but approached him nevertheless, his hands already seeking the clasp on Scorpius' Auror robe.

"What if I'd left?" Teddy asked, sliding Scorpius' robe off his shoulders. His fingers went to the buttons of his waistcoat next, starting from the top. "Would you have followed me?"

"You know the answer to that." Scorpius' eyes were the same unreadable grey they'd always been. Yes, Teddy knew, and the answer was no.

"Are you hard yet?" Teddy changed the subject, pressing his hand against Scorpius' crotch. There was definitely a distinct bulge there, and Teddy grinned mischievously. "I knew it." He rubbed his palm against the hardness, wanting to elicit a reaction from Scorpius.

Scorpius only smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Of course I'm hard." He finished unbuttoning his waistcoat and shrugged it off. He unbuttoned his shirt as well, and Teddy watched his nimble, pale fingers work the buttons and he rubbed Scorpius harder. This time he got a little gasp for his efforts.

"Keep it on," Teddy said, leaning down to bite one of Scorpius' nipples. He liked the pale tone of his skin and how easily it got marked, and he especially liked the contrast to the dark shirt.

"It's not that I appreciate what you're – nngh – doing, but would you mind sucking my cock sometime in this decade?" Scorpius grunted, pulling Teddy's head away from his nipple harshly.

Teddy grinned and pushed Scorpius down until he was sprawled on top of his files and quills, like so many times before. Within seconds he'd unbuttoned Scorpius' fly and had his cock out, heavy and flushed in his hand. Teddy leaned over Scorpius, stroking his cock, and licked his abused nipple.

"Teddy," Scorpius groaned impatiently, his fingers clutching a handful of hair and yanking Teddy down. Teddy's scalp smarted and much as he'd have liked to have some sharp retort, he didn't.

Instead he closed his lips around Scorpius' cock and sucked hard. Scorpius gasped softly and Teddy swirled his tongue around the head, fingers grasping the base of his cock and rubbing firmly.

"Oh," Scorpius moaned. "I want –"

Teddy let Scorpius' cock slip from his mouth. "No," he said. "Last time you fucked me on my desk I couldn't get rid of the stains for a week." He took Scorpius back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks.

"Not my fault your parents didn't teach you simple cleaning charms," Scorpius retorted breathlessly. Teddy answered with his teeth, causing Scorpius to hiss loudly. "Bastard!"

"Don't insult the guy who's got your dick in his mouth," Teddy said, standing up. His hand was firmly wrapped around Scorpius' cock, stroking slowly. A bead of precome leaked out from the slit and Teddy eyed it with great interest. "Pain turn you on?"

"Not particularly." There was the slightest hint of a sulk in Scorpius' voice. His cheeks were pink and his blond hair was falling into his eyes, greatly diminishing the power of the glare he was sending Teddy. "Can we please get on with the sucking? I was pretty close, you know."

Teddy grinned and pushed Scorpius' shirt away to expose his flat stomach. He leaned down to lick it, his thumb rubbing the head of Scorpius' cock.

"Teddy!" Scorpius groaned impatiently and tugged on Teddy's hair. Teddy relented and took him back into his mouth, sucking firmly.

He squeezed the base of Scorpius' cock, earning another rough tug at his hair. He grinned to himself – teasing Scorpius never ceased to amuse him – and nudged the tip of his tongue into the slit. The way that Scorpius was trembling told him how close he was, so Teddy coaxed him gently, stroking the shaft with his hand, rubbing the tongue over the sensitive underside.

It was only a small gasp that warned Teddy before his mouth was flooded with the salty liquid. "Bloody hell, Score," he coughed, wiping his mouth with one hand, the other still around Scorpius' dick.

"'mnot sorry," Scorpius mumbled.

Teddy stood up and waved his wand over his hand and face, effectively cleaning up any traces of cum. "You're never sorry," Teddy said.

Scorpius sighed, then got up on the elbows, accidentally knocking over an inkwell. "And so?"

Teddy shrugged. "Are you free tonight?"

"Maybe." Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "What for? I'm not going to go out with you."

Snort. "I don't want to go out with you." Teddy stowed his wand back into his robes. He cracked his knuckles. "But I did figure we could meet up for a drink and a shag."

Scorpius' right eyebrow skyrocketed. "And how is that not a date?"

"Leave out the drink, then." Teddy groaned exasperatedly. "I don't care. But I'm not letting you fuck me in here anymore – it's too risky. Meet me at home. We'll be undisturbed there." He motioned towards the door and then towards Scorpius' fly, which was still open. His dick was hanging out of it in a rather comical manner.

"Right." Scorpius slid off the desk and did himself up, straightening his robes down his front. He looked impeccable, as if he hadn't just had his cock sucked. "You don't want me to do you? Now?"

Teddy rubbed his palm against his cock absent-mindedly. He was pretty horny, all things considered. "Not now. _Are_ you free tonight?"

"I guess I am." Scorpius smirked. He walked towards the door and unlocked it, turning back just before he left. "I'll see you tonight, then."

"Mh," Teddy grunted in reply, flopping down onto his chair and eyeing the toppled inkwell with distaste.

The door closed gently behind Scorpius, and it was as if he'd never been in the office to begin with. He left no trace, save for the light musky scent in the air and the ink stain on the desk.


End file.
